The invention relates to via and through hole structures especially for parallel processor packages having a plurality of printed circuit cards and/or boards, e.g., dedicated printed circuit cards and/or boards, for carrying processors, memory, and processor/memory elements. The printed circuit cards and/or boards are mounted on and interconnected through a plurality of circuitized flexible cable substrates, i.e., flex strips. The circuitized flexible cable substrates, i.e., flex strips, connect the separate printed circuit boards and cards through a central laminate portion. This central laminate portion provides Z-axis, layer to layer means for inter-processor, inter-memory, inter-processor/memory element, and processor to memory bussing interconnection, and communication through vias and through holes extending from flex strip to flex strip through the laminate. The punch press method and apparatus of the invention provides electromagnetic braking of the punch press, thereby reducing bounceback and problems concomitant therewith.
Parallel processors have a plurality of individual processors, all capable of cooperating on the same program. Parallel processors can be divided into Multiple Instruction Multiple Data (MIMD) and Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) designs.
Multiple Instruction Multiple Data (MIMD) parallel processors have individual processing nodes characterized by fast microprocessors supported by many memory chips and a memory hierarchy. High performance inter node communications coprocessor chips provide the communications links to other microprocessors. Each processor node runs an operating system kernel, with communications at the application level being through a standardized library of message passing functions. In the MIMD parallel processor both shared and distributed memory models are supported.
Single Instruction Multiple Data (SIMD) parallel processors have a plurality of individual processor elements under the control of a single control unit and connected by an intercommunication unit. SIMD machines have an architecture that is specified by:
1. The number of processing elements in the machine.
2. The number of instructions that can be directly executed by the control unit. This includes both scalar instructions and program flow instructions.
3. The number of instructions broadcast by the control unit to all of the processor elements for parallel execution.
This includes arithmetic, logic, data routing, masking, and local operations executed by each active processor element over data within the processor element.
4. The number of masking schemes, where each mask partitions the set of processor elements into enabled and disabled subsets.
5. The number of data routing functions, which specify the patterns to be set up in the interconnection network for inter-processor element communications.
SIMD processors have a large number of specialized support chips to support dozens to hundreds of fixed point data flows. Instructions come from outside the individual node, and distributed memory is supported.
Parallel processors require a complex and sophisticated intercommunication network for processor-processor and processor-memory communications. The topology of the interconnection network can be either static or dynamic. Static networks are formed of point-to-point direct connections which will not change during program execution. Dynamic networks are implemented with switched channels which can dynamically reconfigure to match the communications requirements of the programs running on the parallel processor.
Dynamic networks are particularly preferred for multi-purpose and general purpose applications, Dynamic networks can implement communications patterns based on a program demands. Dynamic networking is provided by one or more of bus systems, multistage intercommunications networks, and crossbar switch networks.
Critical to all parallel processors, and especially to dynamic networks is the packaging of the interconnection circuitry. Specifically, the interconnection must provide high speed switching, with low signal attenuation, low crosstalk, and low noise.
The invention relates to methods and apparatus for fabricating parallel processor packages. The parallel processor packages have a plurality of printed circuit cards and/or boards, e.g., dedicated printed circuit cards and/or boards, for carrying processors, memory, and processor/memory elements. The printed circuit cards and/or boards are mounted on a plurality of circuitized flexible substrates, i.e., flex strips. The circuitized flexible substrates connect the separate printed circuit boards and cards through a relatively rigid central laminate portion. This central laminate portion provides means, e.g. Z-axis means, for inter-processor, inter-memory, inter-processor/memory element, and processor to memory bussing interconnection, and communication.
Parallel processor systems have a plurality of individual processors, e.g., microprocessors, and a plurality of memory modules. The processors and the memory can be arrayed in one of several interconnection topologies, e.g., an SIMD (single instruction/multiple data) or an MIMD (multiple instruction/multiple data).
The memory modules and the microprocessors communicate through various topologies, as hypercubes, and toroidal networks, solely by way of exemplification and not limitation, among others. These inter-element communication topologies have various physical realizations. According to the invention described in the commonly assigned, copending U.S. Patent Applications listed above the individual logic and memory elements are on printed circuit boards and cards. These printed circuit boards and cards are, in turn, mounted on or otherwise connected to circuitized flexible substrates extending outwardly from a relatively rigid, circuitized laminate of the individual circuitized flexible substrates. The intercommunication is provided through a switch structure that is implemented in the laminate. This switch structure, which connects each microprocessor to each and every other microprocessor in the parallel processor, and to each memory module in the parallel processor, has the physical structure shown in FIG. 1 and the logical/electrical structure shown in FIG. 2.
More particularly, the preferred physical embodiment of this electrical and logical structure is a multilayer switch structure shown in FIG. 1. This switch structure provides separate layers of flex 21 for each unit or pairs of units, that is, each microprocessor, each memory module, or each microprocessor/memory element. The planar circuitization, as data lines, address lines, and control lines are on the individual printed circuit boards and cards 25, which are connected through the circuitized flex 21, and communicate with other layers of flex through Z-axis circuitization (vias and through holes) in the central laminate portion 41 in FIG. 1. The bus structure is illustrated in FIG. 2, which shows a single bus, connecting a plurality of memory units through a bus, represented by OR-gates, to four processors. The Address Bus, Address Decoding Logic, and Read/Write Logic are not shown. The portion of the parallel processor represented by the OR gates, the inputs to the OR gates, and the outputs from the OR gates is carried by the laminated flex structure 41.
Structurally the parallel processor 11 has a plurality of integrated circuit chips 29, as processor chips 29a mounted on a plurality of printed circuit boards and cards 25. For example, the parallel processor structure 11 of our invention includes a first processor integrated circuit printed circuit board 25 having a first processor integrated circuit chip 29a mounted thereon and a second processor integrated circuit printed circuit board 25 having a second processor integrated circuit chip 29a mounted thereon.
Analogous structures exist for the memory integrated circuit chips 29b, the parallel processor 11 having a plurality of memory chips 29b mounted on a plurality of printed circuit boards and cards 25. In a structure that is similar to that for the processor chips, the parallel processor 11 of our invention includes a first memory integrated circuit printed circuit board 25 having a first memory integrated circuit chip 29b mounted thereon, and a second memory integrated circuit printed circuit board 25 having a second memory integrated circuit chip 29b mounted thereon.
Mechanical and electrical interconnection is provided between the integrated circuit chips 29 mounted on different printed circuit boards or cards 25 by a plurality of circuitized flexible strips 21. These circuitized flexible strips 21 each have a signal interconnection circuitization portion 211, a terminal portion 213 adapted for carrying a printed circuit board or card 25, and a flexible, circuitized portion 212 between the signal interconnection circuitization portion 211 and the terminal portion 213. The signal interconnection circuitization portion 211, has X-Y planar circuitization 214 and vias and through holes 215 for Z-axis circuitization.
The flexible circuitized strips 21 are laminated at their signal interconnection circuitization portion 211. This interconnection portion is built up as lamination of the individual circuitized flexible strips 21, and has X-axis, Y-axis, and Z-axis signal interconnection between the processor integrated circuit chips 29a and the memory integrated circuit chips 29b. In the resulting structure the circuitized flexible strips 21 are laminated in physical and electrical connection at their signal interconnection circuitization portions 211 and spaced apart at their terminal portions 213.
The power core 221 may be a copper foil, a molybdenum foil, or a xe2x80x9cCICxe2x80x9d (Copper-Invar-Copper) laminate foil. The circuitized flexible strip 21 may be a 1S1P (one signal plane, one power plane) circuitized flexible strip, a 2S1P (two signal planes, one power plane) circuitized flexible strip or a 2S3P (two signal planes, three power planes) circuitized flexible strip.
The circuitized flexible strip 21 can have either two terminal portions 213 for carrying printed circuit boards 25 at opposite ends thereof, or a single terminal portion 213 for carrying a printed circuit board 25 at only one end of the circuitized flexible cable 21.
The connection between the printed circuit boards and cards 25 and the terminal portions 213 of the circuitized flexible strip 21 may be provided by dendritic Pd along the edge of terminal portion 213.
The solder alloy means for pad to pad joining of the circuitized flexible strips 21 at the signal interconnection circuitization portions 211 thereof is an alloy composition having a final melting temperature, when homogenized, above the primary thermal transition temperature of the dielectric material and having a system eutectic temperature below the primary thermal transition temperature of the dielectric. This can be a series of Au and Sn layers having a composition that is gold rich with respect to the system eutectic, said alloy having a system eutectic temperature of about 280 degrees Centigrade, and a homogeneous alloy melting temperature above about 400 degrees Centigrade, and preferably above about 500 degrees Centigrade.
In one embodiment our invention provides a method of punching a via or through hole in a polymer-metal laminate workpiece in a punch press. The punch press has a punch tool, a driver coil for driving the punch tool through the polymer-metal laminate workpiece, and elastic means for stopping the punch travel of the punch tool and mechanically returning the punch tool to its starting position. The method of the invention includes the steps of applying an electrical current pulse through the driver coil to electromagnetically drive the punch downward to and through the workpiece, and then elastically colliding the punch tool with stopping means to stop and return the punch tool on an upward return stroke. This is followed by applying a second, braking pulse through a driver coil means to electromagnetically brake the punch. The second electrical current is applied after the start of the punching pulse, for a time and magnitude sufficient to brake the punch press.
The punch press of our invention includes a bed for carrying a workpiece, a punch press tool adapted to move with respect to the bed, a driver coil capable of being energized by an electric current applied thereto, a stopper for elastically stopping the punch and for returning the punch, and an electromagnetic brake for electromagnetically braking the return of the punch.
The electromagnetic brake means for braking the return of the punch includes electrical circuitry for applying a braking pulse to the driver coil, for example by applying the second pulse after a fixed time has elapsed since the first pulse.